When the story is not over
by JojoSpirit
Summary: After the events in Seattle and his travel to Peru, Matt returns home to face whatever is waiting for him there. He has to go on with his life, go to school and deal with other things caused by the public fight with Andrew. With time he realizes that something is off. (Set Post Movie)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction-story ever. I actually wrote it just for myself, but I want to know what you guys think of it. Hope you enjoy :)._

* * *

„You made it. Goodbye Andrew." Then he flew off. The only thing to hear was the snow, which was whirled up. Matt knew exactly where he was headed. Home.

He spent a lot of time thinking, turned his phone off and went to Peru in the hope that he could close that chapter of his life. The hike almost took the whole summer break and it was time to return home and to face his family and maybe the police, which was waiting for him to arrest him or worse.

Matt was aware of that and that might be the price to pay for what he did. The memories of those recent events were circling in his head, but the slowly getting warmer wind he felt on his skin helped him focus. By now he might be as strong as Andrew was, at his end.

He flew for hours and then finally he landed on a very familiar doorstep. As silently as he could, he set his feet on the ground. He hadn´t seen his home since he left, which was three months ago. Matt was about to knock and then froze. He began doubting if this was a good idea and let his hand sink again. After a slight moment of panicking he took the backpack from his shoulders and placed it against the wall. Nothing had really changed while he was gone. He turned around and watched the sun go down at the horizon.

Behind him the door opened. "Matt? MATT? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" Matt closed his eyes. The voice belonged to Casey. It was so satisfying to hear it again, he had really missed it. He opened his eyes and turned around. As soon as he saw her, Matt began to smile. They walked towards each other and fell into each other's arms.

"I have missed you so much. I am sorry for everything that happened." They stood in front of each other and looked into each other's eyes. Matt had been thinking a lot about this very moment, how Casey would react and what he could say to her. "The truth wasn´t supposed to become public. We decided it would be the best to keep it a secret, so nobody would get hurt, but well you know how it ended."

Matt felt so bad for what happened to Casey. She must have felt agony. "It is not your fault. Andrew was the one terrorizing the city, not you. You tried to stop him and in the end you actually did." Matt knew that she was just trying to comfort him. "Come inside. Your family will be so happy to have you back." Matt´s facial expression became tense. He was scared. What, if they were afraid of him? What, if they didn´t want him back? Matt thought of his little brother. What will he say? Casey opened the door a little further signalizing him, that it´s okay. Matt took a deep breath and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi. Welcome back :). This is the second part of my sequel. Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Inside, Matt heard a lively conversation in the living room. He recognized the voices of his mum and dad and also his brothers' voice. His whole family was there. Casey closed the door and took his hand. It was shaking, but Casey escorted him in the living room. All laughers silenced. Suddenly, everyone was looking at the door, where Matt was standing. It felt like an eternity to him. Has this been a good idea? What was he thinking, just appearing at their doorstep? For a moment he wanted to just turn around and run the other way, to disappear again, but he didn´t. He looked at those very familiar faces, which were just staring at him. Matt couldn´t make out, if their faces were frozen, because they were happy, shocked or frightened. A feeling of uncertainty was spreading inside of him and he could feel it rushing through his body like a lightning bolt.

His mum broke the silence first and when Matt looked at her, she started crying. She ran towards him and hugged him. She squeezed so hard, it was almost impossible to breathe, but he had missed that. He had missed them all. "I thought you were dead. Where have you been all this time? Why didn´t you message me? I worried sick." Matt´s mum said with a shaky voice. These words were the relief that softened his doubts. They let go of each other. Matt felt the need to explain his recent actions, so they would understand why he had to leave. "After the events in downtown Seattle I needed time and space. I needed to do something for Andrew. One last thing." Matt answered.

His father walked towards Matt and grabbed his shoulder. "What happened in Seattle? It was all over the news, but we all couldn´t understand it." He said and looked at him questioningly. Matt swallowed. He knew that he had to tell them everything now, what happened to him and what he had done. Matt was searching for the right words to make his story more understandable. "I don´t really know, it happened so fast. Andrew was in the hospital and had a fit of rage or something. After blowing up half of the hospital, he wanted to kill his father by throwing him out of the window of his room. I couldn´t just let him die, so" there he stopped.

Matt looked to Casey, who was there with him that night. "...so, I flew up the building to catch him. No matter how he had treated Andrew, he is still my uncle." Everyone looked startled. Casey grabbed his hand again and smiled at him a bit. This gesture was what he needed in that moment. Matt remembered a situation, when he was cooking spaghetti with her before the events in Seattle. They were talking about his plans for the time after high school and which college to go to. Casey asked him, how he could handle so many things at once. Everything was so easy in the past. Inwardly he smiled. Back then, she had no idea what was going on, but now that Casey knew, he wished he could turn back time to undo all the wicked things.

"But how can you fly?" Matt´s mother asked after a while. "Actually I don´t know. You don´t need to be afraid of me. It´s still me. I haven´t changed." He replied in the hope that no one would see him as a danger. "Oh we know that." Matt´s mum said and hugged him again. In that moment Matt was so calm and happy that he completely forgot his surroundings. He felt at home again with the people he loves, no matter what. In the know, that the worst part of the story was still to come, he went on. "Well, after that, Andrew became angry at me for saving his dad, so he began to chase Casey and me. He lifted Casey´s car and dropped it onto the Space Needle. He pulled me out of the car and let Casey fall to the ground."

There he stopped and looked at Casey. She looked traumatized and scared. Matt turned to her "I am so sorry for what he did to you." He said. "It isn´t your fault and you saved me." She replied and tried to say it convincingly. "I wanted to stop him and tried to talk to him. I wanted to convince him to leave, so nobody else would get hurt. It turned out completely different and that attempt just blew up in my face, literally. We fought and" he took a pause. He was afraid to say it out loud. He was afraid of the reaction towards it. He really had to overcome himself. "I ended it. Right there I was. Everyone was so helpless. Andrew would have killed everyone there. I couldn´t let that happen."

Matt closed his eyes. Nobody said something. His little brother was just sitting in the corner of the room, silently. He looked at Matt, but didn´t dare to say something.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have been very motivated to keep on writing lately, so here is the next part of my sequel :). Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Meanwhile the sun had set and it became dark outside. Matt went upstairs to his room. Nothing had changed, even the clothes, he had messily thrown on his chair, were still in place. He felt tired from flying all day and from that uncomfortable situation downstairs. Matt could still hear his family members talking in the living room, but couldn´t make out what they were saying, as if they were trying to keep their voices down, so he truly couldn´t understand them. He knew that this part wouldn´t be easy at all.

Tomorrow was a school day. Although he hadn´t missed more than two weeks of his last year in school, it felt like missing out a whole year. "It will be so different without Steve and Andrew." he thought. After all Andrew was still his cousin. Matt yawned, it was late. He lied on his bed and fell asleep immediately.

When he opened his eyes again it already was the next morning. The clock on his wall must have stopped working weeks ago, so he looked on his phone, 5.30 am. It was still early, but he couldn´t sleep anymore. Everything was still silent, when he got up. Matt went for a shower and when he came back from the bathroom it was time to have breakfast, before leaving for school. After packing everything he would need for the day, he went downstairs.

The smell of coffee and scrambled eggs with bacon was in the air. Matt´s little brother already sat at the table and ate his breakfast, while his mother was cooking. "Morning" Matt said walking into the room. His mother looked into his eyes with a bit of surprise and gladness in her glance. "Morning" she answered in an uncertain way, as if she wasn´t sure what to say to him. It seemed like they didn´t know how to behave in his presence. Matt sensed that it would be different in the future, than it has been before. Nothing will ever be the same.

He sat down and his mother handed him a plate with scrambled eggs and stripes of bacon. "Thanks" he said and gave his mum a smile. Matt started eating and saw that his brother stopped eating. He stared right in front of him, as if he didn´t want to look at Matt. Matt developed a guilty conscience. What was going on with his little brother while he was gone? Has he had a hard time handling with the consequences of his public disaster, like bullies at school? What if he didn´t want to talk to him ever again? Matt asked himself what he could do to change that. He ate another piece of the scrambled eggs. Before he returned, he had no idea how much he had missed his mother´s cooking. "Where is dad?" Matt asked himself, but almost immediately remembered that his father had to go to work early.

As soon as he finished Matt grabbed his bag and his keys and went outside towards his car. It was parked in the edge of their property, where it wasn´t in the way. He tried to start the engine but soon realized that it wasn´t going to work. Matt popped up the hood and quickly found the problem. A cable was torn in two. He held the two ends next to each other and made them merge. Then he tried again to start the engine and it worked. Matt didn´t see that he was being watched by his mother when he drove off.

The radio was playing happy country songs while Matt was driving to school. In that situation he really started to become nervous. What if he had missed a very important aspect? How will his classmates react, when they realize that he had returned? Hopefully not everyone will watch him. Matt was so deep in thoughts that he almost missed the street, where he had to turn right. Now he was only three minutes away. His heart started to beat in a much higher rate and his breathing became heavier. "Calm down" he told himself. "Take deep breaths, one, two. Better." The school became visible in the distance.

The moment his car pulled in the parking lot, Matt felt the glances of the other pupils. He immediately knew that this day wouldn´t be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome back .This is the next part of my sequel. Hope you enjoy :)._

* * *

Matt turned off the engine and looked in the rearview mirror. Everyone was watching his car. For a moment he thought it was a really bad idea coming back to school considering everything that happened, but there was no going back now. Matt opened his car door and stepped out of the car. In the distance he identified some other students, who were in his grade. They didn´t take notice of him. Matt took his bag and locked his car. This might be easier than he thought. Maybe they didn´t remember, or didn´t care. Then he walked towards the school building.

The timetables were posted in one of the hallways, so it was easy for Matt to find his classes. First period was Biology, then Mathematics and Geography. There were only five minutes left, till the first class of the day was starting, so he made his way to the classroom. There was that typical scent that only exists in schools, which Matt now raised in the nose. He even missed the smell.

As he was walking through the hallways, Matt noticed that everyone gave him space, as if they were afraid he could hurt them if they didn´t. He heard some of them whispering "What is he doing here?" or "He is one of them". It felt really unpleasant and he tried to get to the classroom as quickly as possible. In that moment it felt like the whole world would turn against him.

From a distance Matt recognized Wayne leaning against the wall near the door of the classroom. As soon as Wayne saw Matt he went into a terrified state and took some steps back. His facial expression showed that he was horrified. "What are you doing here?" Wayne asked with a shaky voice. Matt remembered how Andrew forcefully extracted three teeth out of Wayne´s mouth. He saw it on Andrew´s camera, when he looked through all recordings. The sight of that made him shudder, so he could understand Wayne´s reaction.

Matt made a calming gesture "Calm down okay? I´m not here to hurt you or anybody else." He took his bag and placed it on the floor. Matt felt all the glances in his neck. All he hoped for was the door to open and first period to start. From the side Matt noticed that Wayne was staring at him, as if he thought that Matt could do something very hazardous any second. For a moment there was complete silence in the corridor, but the teacher arrived, so all students went into the classroom. It was like the teacher didn´t even register that Matt had returned.

Matt was the last person to enter the classroom. As soon as everybody settled, Matt saw an empty seat in the back of the room. He headed towards that and sat down. The student, who was sitting next to him looked at Matt, stood up and went to another seat. Matt expected that to happen. He thought they must all be confused and a bit scared, so he had to show them that he was still the same guy.

When class started the teacher read all the names, so each by each everyone said "Yes" and the teacher put a check behind the name. "Daymon", "Yes", "Gabby", "Yes", "Garetty" Silence. "Yes" The teacher looked up. "I haven´t seen you for ages. Where have you been?" Nobody said a word. "I needed some time off, so I have been travelling for a bit." Matt said. "Needed some time off?" the teacher asked and looked a bit confused. "Personal reasons" Matt answered shortly and hoped that this conversation in front of the whole class would end soon. "Okay then. You can tell me the reason after class, but we will get started with the homework from last Tuesday, about the signal transmission in neurons."

Matt leaned back, respiring deeply. Matt heard the others leafing through their folders and looking for their homework. For the rest of the period Matt partly tried to follow the lesson. He was so deep in thoughts. "Doesn´t the teacher know what was going on in Seattle or did he simply ignore it? No that can´t be it, everyone, who knows avoids me or behaves differently."

The thoughts were circling in his head, so he didn´t notice how fast time passed. By the school bell he was torn from his thoughts. As Matt was about to leave the classroom, the teacher waved him over. "This is going to be an interesting conversation" Matt thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_It has been some time, because I was busy lately. Here is the next part of the sequel. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

"Matt" the teacher said "What´s going on? Are there problems with your family, or problems with other students?". "No, everything´s ok. I just…" Matt didn´t know what to say to him. The teacher clearly had no idea of the events in Seattle, so Matt didn´t want to bring that topic up. "I needed some time to process, because of Andrew." He turned his eyes to the floor. "Andrew? What happened?" Matt looked at the teacher. There was no way he wasn´t aware of the events. "He died." Matt answered. "Oh I´m so sorry. I didn´t know. If there is anything I can do, tell me." "I will." Matt said and was headed towards the door.

As he was about to leave the teacher walked some steps behind him and said "Maybe we should set up a meeting with your parents to talk about that. You clearly haven´t processed everything". Matt stopped and turned around. "Believe me if you want to help, leave it be. I have processed enough." Then he left.

As he walked through the door, he looked back. It was really strange, that the teacher had no clue of what happened. His reaction was, what one would expect from a teacher though, Matt thought. Matt didn´t watch, where he was going, so he bumped into Monica. Before he registered, who he was talking to, Matt said "Oh, I´m sorry." They looked at each other. Monica still had the same red dyed hair. She looked surprised. "You´re Andrew Detmer´s cousin, aren´t you?" Monica said with a melancholy undertone. "Yes" Matt answered slightly questioning. "I have nothing to say to you." she answered and rapidly sped away from Matt. "What´s going on?" Matt called after her. "I don´t want to talk to you, creep" she shouted without turning around.

Matt remembered what happened at the party after the Talent Show at school. Andrew and Monica went away for a little togetherness and things went very different than expected. After that, they never spoke to each other again, more precisely they never had the chance to. Matt felt really bad for the way things happened. Maybe it was his fault that Andrew freaked out. He should have been there for Andrew and have watched his back. Maybe that would have prevented everything. In that moment Matt felt lonely. His friends were dead and he was alone with these incredible powers that he couldn´t use, because that would probably frighten everybody around. There were so many thoughts in his mind and it was circling so badly. Matt didn´t realize that he bumped into the wall of the hallway. It was so loud in his mind he couldn´t stand it. Then he collapsed.

When he woke up, he realized that he was lying on the ground in the same spot. There were many people around him looking down at him. As soon as they realized he was awake they took a step back. Matt felt pain in his shoulder and head, maybe he hit his head while falling down. One girl came closer to him "What happened?" Matt looked surprised. She was beautiful. Her long, brown hair slipped on her face as she kneed down. "I don´t know. Maybe I had a panic attack." Matt answered and tried to stand up. The girl supported him. "You should go and see a doctor" The girl said. "No I will be just fine in a minute." Matt answered. "Alright then, what is your next class?" The girl asked. "Umm, Math I think". He looked at his timetable. "Yes, Math." "What a coincidence, mine too. We are in the same class." Matt took his bag and walked towards his next period.

"Wait!" he heard from behind him. "We can go together!" The voice belonged to the girl. "Sure" Matt answered quietly. He took his water bottle out of his bag and took a sip. She walked up to him. For a moment they went silently beside each other then she asked Matt "Why are you so mentally absent?" "What do you mean?" "You don´t seem to be happy to talk to somebody. It is almost like you want to stay alone and that you want to be invisible or something." Matt looked at her. She looked curious.

"Maybe. Who are you?" Matt asked. "Oh, haven´t I mentioned? I am Riley. Riley Davis." She held out her hand and they shook hands. "I am Matt, Matt Garetty. Nice to meet you, Riley. You are the first person, who talks to me voluntarily." Riley looked confused. "Why is that?" she asked curiously. "I don´t know. It is my first day back in school. Maybe they simply don´t want to talk to me." Matt answered ironically. "I don´t think so. You don´t appear like the kind of guy, who does bad things." Riley stated convinced. "You would be surprised." He smiled. "Well then, surprise me." She looked at him and smiled back.

They arrived at the classroom and immediately went inside. "You can sit next to me, there is an empty seat." Riley said and pointed to the seat in the back of the room. Matt put his bag on the table and started to unpack his stuff for class. There were five minutes left till class started. There was a feeling inside of him. A feeling that told him something was fishy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, this is the 6th part of my sequel. Hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

This feeling told him that something was off. He couldn´t say what is was. It wasn´t just the atmosphere, more like people behaved. Did he miss something? When he looked around all he saw were the people trying not to look in his direction but fail horribly by doing so. He could basically feel their glances all the time. Everything was so strange. On the one side did nobody seem to remember, what happened a few months ago in the city. On the other side did it seem like they did, just because they looked at Matt so strangely all the time. Matt felt confused. Did he miss something? Or had he simply become too paranoid over time? These questions accompanied him throughout the day.

The remaining lessons went by quickly. Matt tried to follow the lessons but couldn´t concentrate properly. He came to the conclusion that he had to talk to someone about it, but to whom? Matt had only one person in mind.

After school Matt went back to his car. He threw his bag on the passenger seat and started the engine. As he was leaving the parking lot, he noticed some guys standing in the driveway with beer bottles in their hands, blocking the exit. Matt opened the window. "Get out of the way!" he said. "Are you talking to us?" One of them answered. "Yes I am. Get out of the way! I am being serious." Matt replied. "Listen guys, he is _serious_." he pranced and obviously made fun of Matt. They laughed and rose their bottles. That was enough. Matt got out of the car and approached them. They stopped laughing. "I am saying this nicely just one more time. Get out of the way." Matt said calmly. "And if we don´t?" Matt started to perceive his pulse.

That was enough. Suddenly they went silenced and looked, as if they couldn´t trust their eyes. Most of them went off the road. Matt was so deep in rage that he didn´t realize that he was floating half a meter in the air. As soon as he noticed it, Matt calmed himself and landed on the ground again. Silently he turned around and quickly got in his car. Without looking at them he drove past that crowd.

Matt was angry with himself. Hadn´t he set up rules to follow? Not just for him but for all of them? 1. No using on living things, 2. No using when angry, 3. No using in public. These were the rules and he just broke two of them at once. Matt was so distracted by his anger that he almost forgot to concentrate on traffic. His behavior reminded him of Andrew´s. Just because he can do things doesn´t mean he has the right to, he thought. Matt just hoped that nobody else noticed what happened in the parking lot.

For a moment he thought of running away again. Coming back was a bad idea. This could never work, he thought, but where else to go? In that moment Matt felt lost. He just wanted to be able to stop thinking about this, just for a second. Matt wanted to forget what pain he had caused to so many people, including his family and Casey. He just wanted to forget everything that happened and just move on, but he knew that he couldn´t. This was a part of him now and he´ll have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Everything that was normal for people at his age seemed so far away now. On the one side he wanted to be a part of it again, the parties or just being with others, but on the other side he knew that he couldn´t. Maybe he was just restricting himself, he thought. Maybe it wasn´t as bad as he thought it was. Only time will tell.

As he arrived in their street, Matt saw a police car parking in front of their front yard. He immediately knew that this can´t be good. Matt turned in their property and parked in the parking spot. When he got out of his car, Matt spotted two police officers coming his way. They looked muscular and had a tight step. Both put their hand on their guns, as they came closer to Matt.

"Matt Garetty?" One of them said in a severe tone. "Yes" Matt answered. "You are coming with us" the police officer declared. Matt wasn´t surprised. Actually he was expecting that this would happen, sooner or later. Matt put his bag back in his car and went with them without resistance. As they were driving Matt realized that they were not going to the local police station.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, welcome back. This is the next part of my sequel. Hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

Instead they were headed to the city. Matt hadn´t been to Seattle since the events, so he was surprised that it seemed like nothing ever happened. Everything was clean and no sign that it did happen. Strange, he thought.

After another 15 minutes in traffic, they arrived at the headquarters of the Seattle PD. They drove into a basement garage under the building. As the car stopped another police officer pulled Matt out of the car and cuffed his hands in front of his body. Matt didn´t resist. They walked through the building and left Matt in an interrogation room, his hands cuffed to the table.

There he waited for ages. It looked like someone would imagine an interrogation room. It was almost empty, except for a metallic table and three uncomfortable chairs, one on the one side, two on the other side of the table. On the wall in front of him there was a huge mirror. Matt could swear it was a one way mirror. There were no clocks in the room, so Matt didn´t know what time it was.

Finally the door opened and two people entered. The first one was a police officer he didn´t know, who looked authoritative and held a file in his hand. The second one was Richard Detmer. Matt sat back. He didn´t know what to think. Mr. Detmer looked at Matt, but didn´t say anything. In his eyes the hate was clearly visible. They sat down.

"Matt Garetty. A normal 18 year old senior year student. That is, what most people will see, if they walk past you on the street. I see something different. You can move things with your mind and you can fly. You want to tell me how and why you can do this?" the officer began with. "I don´t know." Matt answered. That wasn´t even a complete lie. He knew that it had something to do with the hole in the ground they went in, but that was it. Matt didn´t intend to tell them about that. "You don´t know? Maybe you know that I don´t believe you."

He pulled out the file and put some pictures in front of Matt so he could see them. "Do you remember this?" Matt leaned forward and looked at the pictures. They were taken in the evening of Andrew´s breakdown. One of them showed him and Andrew arguing up in the air in front of the Space Needle. Another one showed Andrew stopping the bullets in front of him with his mind, right before he pushed everything ten meters away, while Matt was lying on the ground. The last one showed him flying up to rescue Mr. Detmer from falling down and dying on the pavement.

Matt´s eyes rested on that last picture for some time. Matt remembered everything. He closed his eyes trying to repress all the bad memories. Then he opened them again and looked at Mr. Detmer. Matt wondered why he still looked that hateful although he had saved his life.

"I can see that you do remember. Don´t you want to tell me about this?" the police officer said. Matt looked at him. „Have you been there that evening?" Matt asked. "I have." The police officer responded. "Then you know most of the story, don´t you?" "I am not here to tell you what I saw. Now you tell me." The officer said in a severe tone. "That is not how this is going to work. You tell me what you know, or I won´t say anything." Matt answered. "You set up demands? Don´t you know what situation you are in? Now cooperate!" the police officer was almost shouting. Someone knocked on the mirror on the other side. "Excuse me" the police officer looked like he knew that he went too far. He stood up, collected the pictures, grabbed the file and left the room.

An awkward silence broke out. Both of them didn´t want to look at the other. Matt had his hands cuffed to the table, so he couldn´t move that much. He just kept his view down. When he looked up for a second, their eyes met. They looked at each other at best two seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Mr. Detmer sat there leaning back the whole time. Now he leaned forward. "Why didn´t you save my son?" he said calmly with a reproachful undertone. Matt looked at him questioningly. "He was all I had left. Why didn´t you save him?" Matt clearly saw the anger rise in him. Matt saw that Mr. Detmer was trying to hold back,but that would result in an even bigger explosion. Matt knew this wouldn´t end well.

"I tried, but he wouldn´t let me." Matt said trying to avoid the explosion. "You tried? You KILLED HIM!" he stood up and pointed accusingly at Matt. "YOU DIDN`T TRY, YOU WANTED TO DESTROY EVERYTHING I HAD! IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU PUT THIS ON ME!" Mr. Detmer shouted. Matt interrupted him. "I saved your life!" "YOU KILLED MY SON! THIS ISN`T A LIFE WORTH LIVING ANYMORE! AND IT IS YOUR FAULT!" he shouted and started to walk around the table. Matt didn´t know what else to do, so he made the handcuffs pop open that he could escape him. Matt sprinted around the table. Luckily there wasn´t anything to throw, the chairs and the table were pinned to the floor.

The door opened. Three police officers streamed in. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" the police officer, who questioned Matt, asked. The other two cuffed one each Matt and Mr. Detmer. Both of them were placed on their chairs. "He attacked me" Matt replied. "You weren´t even allowed to speak without my presence." The police officer said to Mr. Detmer. "HE KILLED MY SON!" Mr. Detmer answered roaring. The officer made a hand gesture and the police officers led Mr. Detmer, who was still yelling something incomprehensible, out of the room, then he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, welcome back. I realize my chapters are getting longer and longer, let´s see if I can keep it up for the next chapters to come. __If you have any ideas about how the story can go on, you can message me. Maybe I'll include you in one of the next chapters. This one is the eighth chapter of my sequel. Hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

"I am sorry this escalated." The officer said calmly. "Why is he here?" Matt asked. The police officer exhaled slowly. He put the file back on the table, released Matt from the handcuffs and sat down again. Matt grabbed his wrists. They hurt, because of the tight handcuffs. "Mr. Detmer was arrested for the way he treated his son. He still has six years in prison left, but insists on the point that it isn´t his fault what happened. He always blames everything on others, even the most banal things. We question him from time to time, to find out what happened that evening. He was the closest person to the story that was still alive or in the US." The police officer told.

"Now you came back and we hoped to hear the whole story from you." Matt was relieved to hear that Mr. Detmer received the punishment for his actions he deserved. He was his uncle, but the way he treated Andrew was in his eyes the reason Andrew did these things that night. "It was the evening of my brother´s birthday party." Matt began with. "He had just blown out the candles on his cake, when my nose started to bleed heavily. Everything was full of blood, my hands, my clothes, even the floor." The police officers looked confused.

"This had happened before several times, when we used our powers too much." Matt explained clarifying. "Someone turned on the TV and there I saw the hospital covered in smoke and fire. I knew in that moment that it had to do something with Andrew. I drove downtown with the car of a friend. When we got out of the car and saw Andrew flying and screaming. He held his father out of the window, maybe 30 or 40 meters above ground. He would have died, if he had fallen. So when Andrew dropped him, I needed to save him, so I did."

There he paused. He still couldn´t figure out, why Mr. Detmer was so angry about it. Matt saw that the police officer was smiling. "It is amazing how a story can change, if someone else tells it." He said smiling. "I had this conversation with Mr. Detmer a few months ago. From his view, you aren´t better than Andrew and you both wanted to kill him." Matt was stunned. He didn´t believe his ears. He wanted to contradict, but realized that it was unnecessary, so he continued with his story.

"Then I knew the secret was out, so I ran back to the car. I wanted to leave the city again, maybe go back home, when Andrew grabbed the car and threw it onto the Space Needle. My friend was freaking out in that moment, so I tried to calm her unsuccessfully. He pulled me out of the car and we fought.

I realized the car was leaning on the ledge and was about to fall down. When I fought myself free from Andrew, it was already too late and the car was in free fall. I was able to save my friend, before the car hit the ground and exploded. I put her safely on the ground and flew back to Andrew. I tried to convince him to leave, that it wasn´t too late and that nobody else would have to get hurt. He said something about being an apex predator. He wasn´t himself anymore and I couldn´t get through to him, he wouldn´t listen. Then he threw a bus after me." Matt paused again. The memories were overwhelming him at this point. He needed some seconds to sort his thoughts.

"I realized he was trying to kill me and hurt other people, but I didn´t know what to do. I still wanted to save him. We threw each other into different buildings, crashed on a street, where one police car couldn´t stop and would have run us over, so I let it fly over us. Unfortunately it crashed on its roof in the process. We finally landed on a street, where Andrew hit a street lamp. He was unconscious for a moment, so I came close to him and screamed for help. I told pedestrians to get out of there, because it wasn´t save."

The police man interrupted him "So you know that you actions weren´t save for others?" he asked him. "Yes, of cause, but if I didn´t do anything, it would have turned out far worse. Andrew was able to destroy the whole city, I guess." The police man looked at him, like he thought Matt was able to do the same. Matt had the feeling he needed to say something, so he continued with his story.

"Policemen approached and pointed their guns at us. One of them shot my hand. I hadn´t realized in that moment that Andrew was awake again. He pushed the police cars and policemen 10, maybe 15 meters back through the air. I wanted to leave him and leave that chaos, when he followed me. He let us crash into some other buildings, when we landed in front of the museum, near the statue. We were surrounded by police and I just lay on the ground, waiting for it to end. When I looked at Andrew I told him to stop and to not hurt them, but he didn´t look like he would.

The police opened the fire and Andrew stopped all bullets in front of him, like there was a wall, which protected him. Then he pushed them back again. After that he let all windows in the area break. I was feeling very bad and I realized it was, because Andrew used his powers too much. He needed to stop or I wouldn´t know if I would survive this. I told him again to stop, but he wouldn´t. I spotted the statue and its spear that gave me an idea. I didn´t want to do it, but it was the only thing I could do, so I ended it this way."

Matt looked at the police man, who wrote something in the file. "Are you as powerful as Andrew was?" he asked Matt in a serious tone, without looking up. "Yes." He answered. "So you have to power to destroy the whole city too, as you described Andrew could?" The police officer looked up. Matt knew where he was going with this. "Yes, but I would never do that." Matt defended himself. "How can I know that this is truth?" the office asked. "I defeated Andrew, because I wanted to avoid the very thing you tell me I could do. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted to save them."

* * *

_Currently I am working on the next chapters. I am sorry it took so long, I had a lot going on._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi, it has been a long time since my last upload, so I thought I should sit down and write the next part of this story. So here is the nineth part of my sequel, hope you enjoy :)._

* * *

I believe you." he put the pen down. "We observed your actions, while you were gone. You never even took a fight with someone. You are not the bad guy here." The police officer explained. "You observed me?" Matt asked. „Remember the monk, who was always sitting in the corner of that temple, or the clumsy tourist with the huge, red backpack?" the officer asked. Matt´s eyes widened as he remembered. He would have never thought these people were cops observing him. "Nevertheless we have to insure that it stays like that. I think you can agree when I say that won´t be an easy task." Matt was wondering where the officer was going with this. He hoped the man wouldn´t say something like doing some tests. "We had a whole taskforce put together to work on your case, which is truly unique. Some experts were consulted to deal with this situation, but to be honest they were guessing what to do as well. There is nothing what we could do, you are too powerful."

Knowing that he could be under observation 24/7 gave Matt a queasy feeling. "You don´t need to do anything. I just want to live my life as normal as possible. I don´t know why I can do these things, that is what I am trying to find out, but I need to do it on my own. I owe it to Andrew." Matt didn´t know if the officer knew that Steve had these powers as well, so he thought it would be best to keep it a secret. "I understand that, but we have to take precautions to make sure nothing like it will ever happen again. Our job is to protect the people and they are counting on us to make sure their kids are safe." the officer told with a cooperative expression on his face.

"So what do you want to do?" Matt asked. "The mayor wants me to put you away for good, but that's not what I think is the best. In my opinion we should let you go and see if you are a troublemaker or not. I see a brave young man sitting in front of me, who doesn´t know what is happening to him. As I said, you are not the bad guy and you have proven it to the city." Matt´s worries eased a bit. The man is on my side he thought and smiled at the police man. "I think we can agree on that." Matt said. "Then we have a deal, you stay out of trouble and we leave you be." The officer stood up and held his hand towards Matt, who stood up as well and they shook hands.

The officer opened the door and led Matt out of the room. As they walked through the precinct Matt noticed that almost every police man was watching him. This will be normal after a while he thought. As they arrived at the main entrance the police man said "Here we are. If you ever need anything call this precinct and say you need to speak to me." "So who are you?" Matt asked. "I am Chief Argent." He told Matt. Matt was surprised. The Chief of Department interrogated him, so he didn´t exaggerate when he said this case was of great importance.

They shook hands again and said goodbye. Matt left the building. He was thinking how he could get home. Should he take a cab or just fly home? The chief didn´t say anything about keeping his powers hidden or not to use them, so Matt took off. As he rose further he heard the astonished pedestrians, who watched him, but he didn´t care. On his way home, he flew past the Space Needle. He came so close to it, he could see the scratches Casey´s car left on the ledge. For a moment he was lost in his memories. The feelings were stronger than before. Matt was tired of telling the story over and over again, he just wanted this all to be over. He flew past a clock tower and realized how late it was, it was already starting to dawn.

When he arrived at home Matt saw Casey sitting on the front stairs. He landed in front of her. Casey looked at him with joy in her eyes. "I will never get used to that" she said. "I know. Sometimes I feel the same way." Matt answered and sat down next to her. "We have known each other almost all our lives I would have never thought this would happen." "What, me leaving for some months or the flying part?" Matt said joking. He smiled at her. "Definitely the flying." she answered and smiled back. For a moment they sat silently besides each other and watched the sunset.

"I am glad that you know now." Matt said after a while. "That was always the hardest part, the secrets." "I understand. For the time that you have been gone, I had time to process what happened. Through all the horrifying things, I remember one thing the most, being in your arms as you flew me down. In that moment I felt so save, because I knew you wouldn´t let anything happen to me." she laid her head on Matt´s shoulder. A unexplainable warm feeling spread in his body. Matt was, for the first time in a long time, perfectly happy.

* * *

_Currently I am half way through the writing process of the next chapter, so it shouldn´t be too long till I publish it._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I wasn´t able to write two new chapters in December, because I had a lot to do. Half of this chapter was finished then, the other half later. This is chapter X of my sequel. Hope you enjoy ;).

* * *

They sat there till it was dark outside. At some point it became cold, so Matt let a blanket fly over he remembered was lying on his couch in his room, which wrapped them. They didn´t talk and they didn´t have to, it felt so good to just be. He didn´t have to pretend, he didn´t have to lie and he certainly didn´t have to hide anymore. This gave Matt a feeling of being normal, being in the right place. It had an almost numbing effect on him.

Way past midnight they went inside. "This was nice, we should do it again." Casey said calmly. "I agree I needed that." Matt answered and smiled. "You can sleep on my couch if you want" he added and pointed in the direction of his room. "I would like that" Casey answered. They were both tired so they went to bed straight. Matt was lying awake, all the events of today were circling in his head. He thought the most eventful thing of this day would be returning to school, but it turned out otherwise. Of cause school was hard, but then he was brought to the city to the police department and interrogated. Matt had never thought he would meet Mr. Detmer again, but he had and his uncle hadn´t changed at all. Overall he had luck, because of Chief Argent, who believed in him. Matt was wondering if all the days of the rest of his life would be so eventful or just this one. Some time passed, but finally he was able to fall asleep.

When Matt woke up the next morning he looked around in his room, but Casey wasn´t there. She might have been awake early and went to have breakfast, he thought. Then he looked at the time and almost had a heart attack. It is 10.30 in the morning! Nice, now I´ll run late, he thought and put on his clothes in high speed. He quickly grabbed his bag and went downstairs. In the kitchen Matt found a lunchbox which had a note with a heart on it on top. Casey must have made it for him, how nice of her, Matt thought. He grabbed that too and rushed out the door. Matt felt like flying to school, because he didn´t want to run later than he already was. Also if he hurried, he would be in time for the next period, so he took off.

It was a warm day and the wind was feeling nice and calming on Matt´s face. It appeared to him that time was standing still when he was far above ground, not messy or crowded, just relaxing and quiet. A great place to think, he thought and laughed about that thought. Somewhere in the distance he heard church bells ringing. The sun was feeling warm on his skin. For a second he closed his eyes and heard the wind rushing along his ears. It was just so peaceful, like there were no bad things and there never will be again. Matt wasn't flying very high, so he could see the pedestrians and other people who spotted him and pointed their fingers at him, as he flew along. This was something he was already used to and he understood. Not every day one sees a man flying over their garden. Matt thought if before the events happened, he would have looked the same way at a guy flying over his garden.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the school. Matt landed softly in the parking lot. A confused freshman looked at him and he said "Morning" to her. The expression on her face made him smile. Matt went into the hallway to see in which class he had to be next. The smell of the corridors was still standing out. As he looked at the timetable Matt realized, that he had only two classes today, because the others were cancelled. First was physics. He took a picture of his timetable and went to the classroom. The school bell rang and the period was over. Suddenly all doors opened and it seemed like the flow of people coming out the door would never end. Although there were loads of people, they were giving him space like yesterday. This time their glances didn´t seem to bother Matt, who put on headphones and started listening to his favorite songs.

As he arrived at the door of his classroom he leaned at the wall waiting for someone to open the door. He tilted his head backwards and leaned it on the wall. Matt closed his eyes. He felt like he was in a bubble, save and unreachable for negative means. This feeling broke, when someone pulled his headphones out of his ears. "What do you think you are doing here?" He heard and opened his eyes. Matt saw a group of people standing in the background facing him. In front of them was the boy, who took his headphones. He was talking to him. Matt leaned forward "I am waiting for class to start" he answered calmly. "What is this all about?" he asked them. "It is about how we don´t want someone like you in our school." Matt raised his eyebrows and started to grin. "What are you smiling about?" the boy asked infuriated. Two other boys were coming out of the group and stood next to the boy in the front. Matt responded "Well you don´t want me here, but you can´t do anything about it". He laughed. "You think" the boy answered and raised his fist. Matt remained calm and watched the boy, who was trying to hit him, but it seemed impossible. It was like his was hold back by something invisible.

The teacher arrived and Matt turned towards the door away from the group. He knew the boy wouldn´t be satisfied by the happenings and he was right. He heard him rushing towards him. As he was about to hit Matt, the boy was lifted over Matt, who duck. The boy landed on the floor right in front of the teacher. "What is this?" the teacher asked the boy, who just looked furiously in Matt's direction. "Well? No answer? That means detention, tonight. Come to me after class." The teacher said and walked straight into the classroom. Matt grabbed his headphones off the floor and walked into the room, looking for an empty seat. He was bumped on the shoulder from behind several times but he didn´t bother. In the back Matt sat down and watched the teacher write potential and kinetic energy on the board. Physics, this is going to be interesting, he thought.


End file.
